Ignacio/Gameplay
Ignacio is an optional playable character in Final Fantasy Brave Exvius. He has two variants: "Veritas of the Flame", based on his appearance during Season One, and the simply-named "Ignacio", in which he has discarded his armor. In both variants, he is a physically-geared warrior that provides support to the party, as well as many skills related to the Fire element, including some Black Magic. His weapon of choice is the axe. Veritas of the Flame Veritas of the Flame is a 5-7★ Rare Summon, available for summoning since the event Time for Revenge (which originally ran in August 2017 in the Global version). His job is listed as Veritas, and his role are Physical Damage and Support. His Trust Master reward is the passive ability Sworn Six's Pride - Fire, which increases the an unit's ATK by 30% when equipped with an axe or heavy armor (when equipped with both, the unit gains a total of 60% ATK). His Super Trust Master reward is called Flamelord's Armor (ATK+38, DEF+28), a heavy armor that increase the unit's Fire resistance by 80%. Veritas of the Flame is considered a strong finisher. His abilities give him a range of elements to not only imperil but also imbue himself with. Along with his high ATK value, he can through counters and enhancements, unlock even stronger finisher moves. He also has utilitarian value as a buffer, both offensively and defensively. His 7★ form gives him even more powerful attacks and larger boosts to his offensive power (in the Global version of the game), giving him a far more favourable turn rotation to deal high damage much faster. The main downside is that axes are not a common weapon type to find, and most are locked behind Trust masteries. His awakening materials are the following: *6★ - Calamity Gem x20, Calamity Writ x10, Rainbow Bloom x10, Prismatic Horn x5, Divine Crystal x5 *7★ - Veritas of the Flame's Prism x1 Stats Veritas of the Flame' stats at his highest levels are as follows (with no passive abilities taken into account), along with the maximum amount of stat points that can be increased through pot-enhancements: Abilities Veritas of the Flame has four ability slots. He has affinity to Black Magic (Lvl 7-8). While he has no innate elemental or status resistances, his passive trait "Flamelord" allows him to absorb all types of Fire-elemental damage (however, if he is equipped with Fire-resistant equipment, it will reduce the amount of HP recovered by this skill). "Unmoving" nullifies Blind, Paralyze and Petrify. He has three conditional abilities: ;Ability Awakening Veritas of the Flame has four traits that can be enhanced: Axe Mastery, Flamelord, Heavy Stomp, and Uplift. ;Limit Burst is Veritas of the Flame's Limit Burst and a damage-type ability. It is a 1-hit attack that deals Fire-elemental physical damage to all enemies, but which partially ignores their DEF (specifically, by 50%). Its modifier will depend on Veritas of the Flame's LB level: Equipment Veritas of the Flame can equip the following weapon types: daggers, swords, greatswords, katanas, bows, axes, hammers, spears, throwing weapons, guns, maces and fists. He can equip the following armor types: heavy shields, helms, light armor and heavy armor. He can equip accessories. Equipping his own Trust Master reward (the passive ability Sworn Six's Pride - Fire) or his Super Trust Master reward (Flamelord's Armor) will trigger his Trust ability "Abiding Resolve - Fire". It increases his HP and MP by 20%, his counter chances by 100%, and his ATK by 50% when equipped with an axe. It also gives him a 100% chance to ignore fatal damage when his HP is above 50%, once per battle. Gallery FFBE 575 Veritas of the Flame.png|No. 575 Veritas of the Flame (5★). FFBE 576 Veritas of the Flame.png|No. 575 Veritas of the Flame (6★). FFBE 1031 Veritas of the Flame.png|No. 1031 Veritas of the Flame (7★). FFBE Burning Hellfire.gif|Burning Hellfire. Ignacio Ignacio is a 5-7★ Rare Summon, available for summoning since the event Blacksmith of the Flame (which originally ran in February-March 2019 in the Global version). His job is listed as Sworn Eight, and is roles are Physical Damage and Support. He has no innate element or status ailment resistances. His Trust Master reward is the passive ability Hero's Vow - Fire, which increases the equipped unit's ATK by 30% if equipped with an axe, its equipment ATK by 50% and accuracy by 25% when single wielding any weapon, and its LB gauge fill rate by 50%. His Super Trust Master reward is the Ignition Axe, a two-handed Fire-elemental axe with an Attack power of 170 (its damage range is 110% - 190% and gives accuracy +50%). In his unarmored form Ignacio remains a proficient finisher, but doubles as a far more formidable support unit than his armored counterpart. His buffs have larger bonuses and he is notoriously capable of endowing allies with the Fire element, which is an ability rarely found in units. This makes him a fairly slot efficient unit. His awakening materials are the following: *6★ - Prismatic Horn x20, Fairies' Writ x10, Rainbow Bloom x10, Calamity Gem x5, Divine Crystal x5 *7★ - Ignacio's Prism x1 Stats Ignacio's stats at his highest levels are as follows (with no passive abilities taken into account), along with the maximum amount of stat points that can be increased through pot-enhancements: Abilities Ignacio has four ability slots. He has affinity to Black Magic (Lvl 7-8). While he has no innate elemental or status resistances, his passive trait "Smithery Know-How" nullifies Blind, Paralyze and Petrify. The passive "Flame Axe Wielder" increase his resistance to Fire by 50% when equipped with an axe. He has a conditional ability: ;Limit Burst is Ignacio's Limit Burst. As one of the so-called 'CG units', Ignacio's Limit Burst is a powerful ability preceded by a FMV-like movie that lasts about 0:10 seconds. While he is voiced, he is unlike other CG units in that he only grunts and groans while executing his attack. In the sequence, lava falls to reveal Ignacio as he grins at the camera, before revealing him to be at a volcanic lair with orange mists. He stands with his gigantic axe over his shoulder before swinging it around to send a energy burst to the camera. Ignacio then proceeds to headbutt the screen repeatedly, breaking it. The effect is a Fire-elemental single-hit attack that deals partially-unmitigated physical damage to a single enemy, ignoring its defense by 50%, followed by a 6-hit attack that damages all enemies. Its damage modifier will depend on Ignacio's LB level: Equipment Ignacio can equip the following weapon types: daggers, swords, greatswords, katanas, bows, axes, hammers, spears, whips, maces and fists. He can equip the following armor types: light shields, heavy shields, hats, helms, clothes, light armor, heavy armor and robes. He can equip accessories. Equipping his Trust Master reward (the passive ability Hero's Vow - Fire) or his Super Trust Master reward (the Ignition Axe) will trigger his Trust ability, "Smith of Flames"; it increases Ignacio's equipment ATK by 100% and accuracy by 25% if he single wields any weapon, and auto-cast "Strike While the Iron's Hot!" (enables Ignacio to use his skills three times in one turn) at the start of a battle. Gallery FFBE 1249 Ignacio.png|No. 1249 Ignacio (5★). FFBE 1250 Ignacio.png|No. 1250 Ignacio (6★). FFBE 1251 Ignacio.png|No. 1251 Ignacio (7★). Category:Character gameplay in Final Fantasy Brave Exvius